Ice Prince
by Sazeharu Reito
Summary: Sang detektif muda mendapat misi untuk memecahkan kasus yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Sebuah kode yang rumit membuatnya berpikir keras. Apakah dia bisa memecahkannya? Read it Minna
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Prince by Sazeharu Reito**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail created by Hiro Mashima**

 **Warn: Typo bertebaran, AU, dll, DLDR**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Benda putih dingin berjatuhan dari langit yang kebiruan. Seorang remaja berambut hitam jabrik berjalan menyusuri kota. Jejak kakinya membekas diatas salju. Disampingnya, seorang gadis berambut biru bergelombang menggigil kedinginan. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang tebal dan berbulu.

"Gray-kun! Dingin sekali!" Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas yang menyerupai asap dari mulutnya.

Remaja bernama Gray itu menoleh "Cepatlah Juvia! Kalau tidak kau akan membeku dan aku juga yang akan susah"

"Kenapa kita harus mendapat tugas ditempat seperti ini?" keluh Juvia.

Gray Fullbuster adalah seorang detektif yang terkenal akan otaknya yang encer. Ia sudah memecahkan banyak misteri yang bahkan orang jenius tidak bisa memecahkannya. Juvia Lockser adalah asisten sekaligus penggemar Gray, ia juga kadang membantu dalam penyelidikan dengan kepintarannya dibidang teknologi. Saat ini mereka disuruh untuk datang keacara perkemahan musim dingin. Aneh juga berkemah ditengah salju.

"Itu dia!" Gray menunjuk kerumunan yang terlihat sibuk mendirikan tenda.

Yang ikut dalam perkemahan tersebut adalah keluarga Brain. Brain sang kepala keluarga, Midnight si anak pertama, Angel si anak kedua, dan Cobra si anak ketiga. Mereka memiliki villa didekat sini tapi mereka menyempatkan untuk berkemah.

"Hai!" Brain yang melihat Gray dan Juvia melambai kearah mereka.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" Juvia langsung duduk didekat api unggun yang telah dibuat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Dingin ya?" Angel tersenyum melihat tingkah Juvia.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak tersesat" kata Midnight. Ia terlihat memanggul ayam. Cobra yang berdiri disampingnya memegang pisau. Sepertinya mereka bermaksud untuk memasak ayam itu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan makan dan bersenda gurau. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Jadi kalian semua adalah anggota pramuka senior?" ujar Juvia dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ya begitulah" Brain tersenyum "Kami menyelesaikan semua pelatihannya termasuk survival game"

"Kegiatan bertahan hidup ya, kudengar tidak banyak yang bisa bertahan dari acara itu" kata Gray.

"Memang tidak banyak, yang terpenting adalah mencari makanan" kata Cobra. Lalu ia menggigit paha ayam yang ia pegang.

"Sudah berceritanya, sekarang saatnya tidur" kata Angel.

Mereka memasuki tenda masing-masing. Gray dan Juvia tentu saja juga berada di tenda yang berbeda. Mereka membawa tenda masing-masing. Semakin malam semakin dingin saja. Hawa dingin tetap menusuk kulit walaupun sudah dilindungi selimut. Gray sendiri tidak terlalu terganggu akan hal itu karena sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa didaerah dingin.

 **Keesokan Harinya...**

Gray keluar dari tendanya sambil menguap. Ia mengucek-ngucek mata lalu membukanya perlahan. Pandangannya yang masih samar menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam. Bayangan hitam itu semakin jelas.

"Sudah bangun ya?" Midnight menyapa Gray dengan senyuman.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa cepat sekali bangun?" tanya Gray.

"Hari ini adalah giliranku memasak air makanya cepat bangun" jawab Midnight yang kini jongkok menunggu air didalam teko yang sedang direbus.

"Gray-kun?" Juvia yang juga sudah bangun langsung memeluk Gray.

"Me-Menjauh dariku" Gray mendorong Juvia.

Midnight tersenyum melihat mereka "Kalian mengingatkanku pada kedua orang tuaku"

"Oh iya ibumu kemana?" tanya Juvia.

Angel muncul dari belakang "Ibu kami sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan"

"Maafkan asistenku ini, dia memang bodoh" Gray menjitak pelan kepala Juvia. Juvia hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" ujar Angel.

AAAHHHH..!

Cobra berlari keluar dari tenda dengan wajah pucat. Ia keluar bukan dari tendanya melainkan dari tenda milik Brain. Semua orang seketika itu juga menoleh kearah teriakan Cobra.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Angel.

"A-Ayah.." Cobra menunjuk tenda milik ayah mereka.

Midnight membuka tenda tersebut. Terlihat Brain sudah tak bernyawa dengan luka didadanya. Terdapat secarik kertas yang digenggam Brain.

 _ **GURB AREYYVNF FVEXB**_

 _ **1=14 , 2=15 dan begitulah seterusnya..**_

Itulah kode yang tertulis didalam kertas itu "A-Apa ini? Kode?" kata Midnight yang pertama kali melihat kode itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke villa ayahmu terlebih dahulu" ajak Gray.

"Kenapa?" tanya Juvia.

"Kita belum tau maksud kode itu, jika kita menghabiskan waktu disini maka kita bisa membeku lagipula akan lebih baik jika memecahkannya ditempat yang hangat" kata Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Angel mengiyakan.

 **\- o0o -**

Villa keluarga Brain sangat megah. Mirip seperti Hogwarts, sekolah sihir yang terdapat dalam film Harry Potter "Bagus sekali!" ujar Juvia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jadi kau sudah tau siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Midnight.

Gray tampak berpikir 'Masalah kode 1=14 itu sudah kupecahkan tapi sisanya masih membebaniku' batin Gray "Belum, pasti akan kupecahkan"

Sementara Gray sibuk berpikir, Juvia malah berjalan melihat-lihat lukisan koleksi Brain. Ada lukisan dimana Brain memakai jubah hitam, terdapat juga lukisan ular raksasa "Ayahku banyak mengoleksi lukisan unik" kata Angel yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Juvia.

Juvia sedikit tersentak "Eh..Iya sangat unik, apakah dia suka dengan penyihir?"

Angel meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya "Hmm..Sepertinya begitu" Gray tampak masih berpikir.

"Baiklah! Kalian hubungilah polisi, aku akan berkeliling dulu" Gray meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan-jalan menjelajahi rumah.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Cobra yang ternyata mengikuti Gray.

"Tidak hanya berjalan-jalan"

"Mengakulah, kau yang membunuh ayahku kan?" tanya Cobra dengan ekspresi serius.

Gray tersenyum "Bukankah aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu? Kaulah yang pertama kali melihat korban, harusnya kaulah yang paling mencurigakan"

"Jangan bercanda! Untuk apa aku membunuh ayahku sendiri!" teriak Cobra.

"Jika bukan kau yang melakukannya maka biarkanlah aku berjalan-jalan sejenak" Gray kembali berjalan tanpa mengubris Cobra.

 **\- TBC -**

 **A/N:**

 **Ini adalah fic detektif pertamaku. Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak2 selama bulan puasa mending menjawab teka teki ini. Bagaimana? Sudah mendapat pencerahan? Baca baik-baik ya hihihi..clue tidak perlu diberikan karena sudah tersedia. Chapter berikutnya akan aku bongkar pelakunya jadi kalo belum bisa memecahkan kasusnya, tunggu aja next chap**

 **Mind to Review? Jaa ^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Prince by Sazeharu Reito**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail created by Hiro Mashima**

 **Warn: Typo, AU, dll DLDR**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Like a Magic Story**

Gray terus berjalan berkeliling. Pikiran kini bercampur aduk. Salah satu kode sudah berhasil ia pecahkan tapi ini sungguh membuatnya bertambah bingung. Gray memasuki salah satu ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat foto keluarga. Ini adalah kamar Brain.

'Kode itu malah menunjukkan nama aneh' batin Gray sambil melihat setiap item yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. Gray terhenti pada rak buku tempat Brain menyimpan semua buku miliknya. Matanya bergerak melihat judul dari setiap buku "Ini!?"

Gray kini mengambil catatan disaku belakang celananya. Lalu dengan pulpen disaku bajunya, ia menulis sesuatu. Gray menutup matanya sejenak lalu kembali menulis. Setelah selesai menulis, ia kembali termenung 'Siapa dia?' Sejenak mendapat titik terang kini kepala Gray kembali terbebani.

Mata Gray kembali menyusuri kamar itu. Sebuah laci yang tampak usang menjadi sasaran penelitian Gray. Ia membuka laci itu dan menemukan beberapa map yang berisi surat-surat berharga "Hmm.." Gray bergumam sambil melirik dan membaca setiap baris kata yang tercetak dikertas-kertas itu. Mata Gray terbelalak sejenak lalu kemudian ia tersenyum.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Siapa kira-kira pelakunya?" tanya Midnight.

"Bukankah kau yang pertama kali bangun?" Pertanyaan Midnight dijawab dengan pertanyaan oleh Angel.

Midnight melirik Angel "Jadi maksudmu aku yang membunuh ayah?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" kata Angel santai.

Juvia yang melihat adanya potensi perkelahian kini melerai mereka "Sudahlah, Gray-kun pasti bisa memecahkannya"

Nampak Cobra hanya duduk diruangan yang sama. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja disampingnya dengan telunjuk 'Cepatlah detektif, tunjukkan kemampuanmu' batinnya.

KRRTKK..

Pintu terbuka. Nampak Gray berjalan masuk "Ayo kita mulai"

"Ka-Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Juvia dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Gray. Semua orang kini benar-benar serius mendengarkan tutur kata dari sang detektif muda.

"Akan aku jelaskan" Gray menunjukkan kode yang semula mereka temukan di TKP.

 _ **GURB AREYYVNF FVEXB**_

 _ **1=14 , 2=15 , dan seterusnya**_

"Angka 1=14 ini adalah kode pramuka, seperti kita tau bahwa kalian adalah anggota pramuka senior jadi tidak heran jika Brain menggunakan kode yang ia kuasai" jelas Gray.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar kode pramuka seperti itu" kata Midnight.

Gray tersenyum. Nampak Cobra juga sudah menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Gray "Ya tapi ini adalah kode yang diubah menjadi nomor, 1 adalah A yang merupakan alfabet pertama dan 14 adalah N"

"Kode A=N!?" Midnight kini juga menyadarinya. Angel tampak tak terkejut.

"Lalu?" Juvia bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Jika kode ini kita ubah berdasarkan A=N maka akan terbentuk kata baru yaitu Theo Nerllias Sirko" kata Gray.

"Theo Nerllias Sirko?" Kini Cobra menjadi kebingungan.

"Brain sengaja membuat gabungan 2 kode karena dia tau bahwa kalian juga anggota pramuka, jika dia hanya membuat kata dari kode A=N maka akan langsung diketahui oleh tersangka dan dia akan memusnahkan bukti itu" kata Gray "Lihatlah rumah ini" kata Gray. Semua orang serentak melihat sekeliling "Akankah mengingatkan kalian pada sesuatu? Rumah ini mirip dengan Hogwarts"

"Benar memang mirip" Juvia mengangguk-anggguk.

"Lukisan dirumah ini pun bertema Harry Potter, seperti gambar ular yang juga mirip dengan salah satu nyawa antagonis utama film Harry Potter, Brain juga suka penyihir iya kan?"

.

.

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Nama dari pembunuh mulai terkuak "Nama yang tercipta tentu saja membingungkan bukan? Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu tapi kemudian aku teringat akan salah satu karakter yang bernama Tom Marvolo Riddle, dia adalah penyihir kegelapan" kata Gray.

"Dia kan.." Belum sempat Cobra menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gray langsung memotongnya.

"Nama Tom Marvolo Riddle adalah anagram yang diubah menjadi I am Lord Voldemort, begitupun dengan kasus kali ini" Gray menunjukkan nama yang tercipta tadi "Theo Nerllias Sirko bisa diubah menjadi The Killer is Sorano" kata Gray.

"Sorano? Siapa?" tanya Juvia.

"Aku menemukan arsip dilaci meja kamar Brain dan menemukan akta kelahiran kalian, nama yang kalian pakai saat ini adalah nama samaran dan yang bernama asli Sorano adalah Angel"

Semua orang menoleh pada Angel yang gelagapan karena aksinya sudah diketahui. Bersamaan dengan itu juga polisi yang dihubungi datang dan langsung menangkap Angel. Kasus pun telah berakhir.

"Ternyata kau memang hebat" puji Cobra yang tadi sempat mencurigai sang detektif. Gray hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa Brain membuat kode serumit ini?" tanya Juvia.

"Entahlah, aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu" kata Gray.

 **\- Owari -**

 **Note:**

 **Akhirnya selesai. Apakah aneh? Aku juga sempat ingin mengurungkan niatku untuk memposting fic ini karena kurasa riddlenya juga aneh tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, ficnya sudah kutulis dan mubazir kalo gk diposting. Aku mendapat ide riddle ini dari film Harry Potter terutama Tom Marvolo Riddle sehingga aku juga memasukkan anagram kedalam fic ini. Baiklah kurasa sampai disini saja, Jaa ^^)/**

 **Review?**


End file.
